La fin d'une légende
by Nicori
Summary: Lorsque Kyoya gagne contre Gingka dans un combat beyblade, il est fou de joie. Mais sa joie va bien vite disparaître lorsqu'il comprendra les raisons pour lesquelles Gingka a perdu...


La fin d'une légende

Ce jour-là était une journée idéale pour jouer au beyblade. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait presque pas de vent. Il faisait bon et pas trop chaud. J'avais vraiment envie de faire un combat. En particulier un duel contre Gingka. Ça m'a pris comme ça ce matin-là en me levant et ça m'a tenu toute la matinée depuis. Ce genre de pulsion, je ne pouvais pas y résister. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce jour sera enfin le bon ! Peut-être que j'allais enfin le vaincre ! Gingka était mon rival de toujours. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le vaincre ne serait-ce qu'une fois. C'est pour ça que les duels contre lui m'excitaient à ce point. C'était un défi, une aventure ! Et quand j'étais dedans, pris par la passion, c'était comme si tous mes sens étaient décuplés. A chaque fois, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle ! A chaque fois, c'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde et que plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Les duels contre Gingka, pour moi en tout cas, étaient de véritables moments de jouissance, de paradis. Des instants d'infinis que l'on partage à deux dans le respect, le courage et, en ce qui me concerne, même si jamais je ne l'avouerai, dans l'admiration totale pour l'adversaire. Oui j'admirais Gingka. J'admirais sa force si différente de la mienne plus brute. J'admirais sa capacité à être toujours joyeux et toujours entouré quand je suis la plupart du temps seul et renfrogné. J'admirais sa détermination et sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner dont je m'inspire chaque jour. Et ce jour-là, avec ce soleil radieux, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me replonger dans un de ces duels dont Gingka avait le secret.

Je suis donc allé au BeyParc au lieu de m'entraîner à l'écart comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas mis 2 secondes pour repérer Gingka au milieu d'une foule de gamin en quête de conseils de beyblade. Je ne tenais déjà plus en place. La simple perspective d'un duel beyblade contre Gingka me mettait dans tous mes états. Mais il fallait attendre que Gingka en finisse avec les gosses. Tel que je le connaissais, il était capable d'y passer toute la journée. Aussi, me suis-je appuyé au mur dans un coin, bien en évidence pour qu'il me voie. J'ai adopté une mine boudeuse et renfrognée pour lui montrer que je détestais attendre et aussi pour me donner une contenance plus digne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fini par me voir :

-Kyoya ?, Me demanda Gingka. Me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux que je te donne des conseils de Beyblade, Me taquina-t-il.

-Fais attention Gingka, répondis-je sur le même ton sans même lever la tête, tu risques de me vexer. Et c'est très mauvais de me vexer quand je m'apprête à te défier en combat singulier.

D'un mouvement théâtral, j'ai brusquement tendue ma toupie vers lui pour le provoquer en duel dans les règles de l'art :

-Affronte-moi Gingka !

Gingka eut un sourire. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il s'est lentement redressé et d'un mouvement tout aussi théâtral que je venais de le faire, il a tendu son bras devant lui pour me montrer sa toupie en disant :

-Quand tu veux Kyoya ! Pégasus et moi, on va te mettre la pâtée !

J'ai souri. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous. Et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Oh non. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ça change.

-Mais Gingka tu nous avais promis…, râle un gosse.

-Désolé les amis mais je ne recule jamais devant un duel ! , a répliqué Gingka.

Mon sourire s'agrandit de cette priorité que Gingka m'offrait. Voilà bien le Gingka que je connaissait !

Ensuite nous nous sommes dirigés vers le plus grand des stadium du BeyPark où ont lieu toutes les compétitions. Il y avait des petits qui jouaient dedans mais ils sont immédiatement partis quand ils nous ont vu arriver. Etre Gingka Hagané, le meilleur blader du monde en titre ayant de surcroit sauvé le monde et Kyoya Tategami, son plus grand rival, ça donne certains privilèges.

Nous nous sommes placés de part et d'autre du stadium. Ça y était. On allait commencer. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ça allait être tout simplement génial. Mais avant que nous ayons eu le temps de lancer le compte à rebours, nous sommes interrompus par des cris :

-Hé attendez on veut voir !

\- Oui attendez s'il vous plaît on ne veut pas rater ça !

En me retournant, j'ai vu une foule de bladers se précipiter dans les gradints pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle que nous allions leur donner. J'affichais un sourire fier et satisfait d'un tel engouement pour nos combats. Je tournais la tête vers Gingka et échangeait un regard complice avec lui. Ça oui, nous allions leur en donner du spectacle. Plus rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.

-Bladers, Bladeuses du monde entier ! Nous voici en direct de BeyCity pour assister à un combat amical et exceptionnel entre nos deux meilleurs bladers ! J'ai nommé… Gingka…

La foule en délire acclama son nom. Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, le blader DJ continua :

-… et Kyoya !

A foule repartit de plus belle !

C'était plutôt incroyable ! Ce combat était hors compétition et ne devait être qu'un match amical mais notre popularité à tous les deux était si grande que même les médias ont fait le déplacement. J'en retirais une certaine fierté. Même si, au fond, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était le combat qui m'attendait. Je levais mon lanceur. Gingka fit de même. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Le stade monstrueusement bruyant quelques minutes auparavant était devenu parfaitement silencieux. Chacun retenait son souffle.

-Bladers, bladeuses du monde entier ! , repris le blader DJ, le combat ne va pas tarder à commencer ! Nos combattants sont en place, il est temps de lancer le compte à rebours ! 3 !

-2 !, lança Gingka

-1 !, m'écriais-je sentant monter en mois un pic d'adrénaline.

-Hyper-vitesse !, m'écriais-je avec Gingka.

Je mis toute la force que je pu trouver dans mon lancé et Léone atterrit à toute vitesse dans le stadium. Evidemment, Pégasus n'attendit pas une seconde pour commencer à me lancer une série d'attaques barrage à la vitesse du son. Pegasus est la meilleure toupie d'attaque au monde et la plus rapide. Malheureusement pour lui, je m'enorgueillissais de posséder la meilleure toupie de type défense. Les attaques barrage de Gingka étaient un classique pour lui. Je les connaissais par cœur et Léone était parfaitement entraînée pour y faire face. Quand je sentis le moment opportun, j'appelai ma toupie pour qu'elle contre l'attaque. Le timing était parfait et Pégasus partit valser un peu plus loin. Je jetais un regard à Gingka. Il semblait s'y attendre. Nous n'avions pas encore vraiment commencé.

-Pégasus ! Mode suprême !

Pegasus a encore accéléré. Ses attaques de longues portées frappaient ma toupie avec violence.

-Bien c'est à moi !, lancé-je. Léone ! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !

L'attaque de Pégasus a été bloquée.

-Ok Pégasus ! Tempête engloutissante !

Pegasus a tourné autour du stadium et ma tornade s'est affaiblit. Il était en train de me faire le coup du vide. Ce coup-là aussi, je le connaissais. Dans quelques secondes, il allait me percuter de plein fouet. Mais j'ai pris les devants.

\- Léone ! , m'écriais-je.

Ma toupie savait très exactement quoi faire. Avant que Pégasus ne la percute, elle la percuta par le dessous, envoyant valser très haut dans le ciel la toupie de Gingka. Evidemment, Gingka ne perdit pas une seconde pour lancer :

\- Pegasus ! Explosion galactique !

J'attendis quelques secondes sans bouger. Gingka me regardais d'un air interrogateur. Bien sûr, il savait que je n'allais pas perdre devant si peu. Il m'avait vaincu une fois avec ce coup mais nous étions tout les deux encore débutants à l'époque. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi, quand Pegasus fut à mi-hauteur je hurlais :

\- Léone, envole-toi !

Je n'avais encore jamais essayé cette manœuvre. Elle nécessitait un timing impeccable. J'espèrais être dans le rythme quand je lancais :

\- Léone ! Frappe du vent inversée du lion !

Cette fois j'avais gagné, je le sentais ! Pégasus était lancé à toute vitesse contre une toupie qui n'était plus dans le stadium tandis que ma toupie l'attaquait par derrière. Il allait s'écraser contre le stadium et perdre par arrêt de rotation.

En un éclair, je crois qu'il a compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le choc de Pégasus contre le sol fut extrêmement violent parce que Gingka avait vraiment mis beaucoup de force dans ce coup qui lui était tellement personnel. Mon Léone n'attendit pas que Pegasus retrouve son équilibre pour le frapper avec une violence redoutable. L'explosion fut gigantesque. Je luttais pour tenir debout en gémissant. Des cris résonnaient dans tout le stadium. Les gradins étaient en train de céder sous la violence des impacts et les spectateurs furent contraints de quitter le stadium. En attendant que la poussière ne se disperse, je sentis mon cœur accélérer. Qui avait remporté la confrontation ? Qu'était-il sortit de cette attaque ? Quand la poussière se dissipa enfin, mon cœur s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. C'était inespéré. Car oui, cette fois, et pour la toute première fois, je pu voir un Pegasus arrêté à côté d'un Léone qui continuait de tourner. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Toutes ces heures de travail que j'avais effectué, toute cette sueur que j'avais versée. Ce rêve que je poursuivais depuis si longtemps. J'y étais enfin arrivé. J'y étais enfin parvenu. Levant les yeux vers Gingka, je le vis me sourire tristement. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses yeux. Je n'entendis même pas les vivas de nos autres amis. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le regard admiratif que Gingka m'adressais. Puis subitement, il se mit à taper dans ses mains. D'autres suivirent et, progressivement, le stade entier m'acclamait. Je croyais être dans un rêve. J'avais vaincu Gingka. Il m'applaudissait. Les autres aussi. Dans le lointain, j'entendais le blader DJ excité comme une puce s'écrier dans le micro :

-Mes amis c'est incroyable ! Nous venons de vivre des instants historiques dans l'histoire du beyblade ! Kyoya Tategami, le fougueux roi des animaux a vaincu Gingka Hagané, le champion du monde en titre ! C'est exceptionnel ! C'est émouvant ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais immédiatement tenter de l'interviewer ! Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants !

Gingka m'adressa un nouveau sourire. Je l'entendis me dire :

-C'était un très beau combat Kyoya. Tu as mérité ta victoire.

Puis il a tourné les talons et il est partit. J'étais un peu triste pour lui. Pour l'avoir vécu, je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait surement besoin d'être seul quelques temps. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre parce que le bladers DJ m'attrapa et me tint la jambe pendant 2 bonnes heures pour me demander mes impressions, comment j'avais réussi cet exploit… J'étais aussi concis que possible. J'ai toujours détesté me prêter au jeu des journalistes. Quand ils me lâchèrent enfin, je sortis du BeyPark, l'esprit encore embrumé du bonheur et de la fierté de cette victoire. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis dans mon entrepôt habituel, dans l'ancien repère des chasseurs de tête en ayant enfin l'impression d'être en paix avec moi-même.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, il pleuvait. J'entendais les gouttes taper contre le toit de l'entrepôt. M'allongeant sur le dos, Léone entre mes doigts, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Si je n'avais pas imaginé la journée d'hier. Grognant contre le fait que je ne pouvais pas sortir, j'allumais une petite radio, seul luxe que je possédais et que j'avais volé il y avait de ça quelques années. Je décidais de me détendre en passant mes bras derrière ma tête en écoutant les nouvelles. Après un grésillement, j'entendis alors :

 _« Toute la France est actuellement le siège d'une dépression qui ne devrait pas bouger avant demain. Les températures restent fraiches. 9 à Lille, 10 à Paris, 14 à Bordeaux et à Marseille, 13 à Toulouse et à Perpignan. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 janvier et nous fêtons les Rémy. Et tout de suite les nouvelles économiques et politiques… »_

Je n'écoutais pas ces dernières nouvelles. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas. Je préférais rêvasser à ma merveilleuse journée de la veille et à ma victoire contre Gingka. J'avais encore du mal à le croire. Je sortis brutalement de ma rêverie lorsque j'entendis :

 _« Après avoir perdu de façon très surprenante contre son rival Kyoya Tategami, le champion du monde de beyblade en titre Gingka Hagané a été transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital. Selon nos sources, ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il semblerait être victime d'une petite faiblesse. Cela pourrait expliquer sa défaite d'hier. Nous reviendrons vers vous dès que nous en sauront plus. Et du côté de l'actualité musicale nous avons… »._

Je ne laissais pas la radio continuer. Ce que je venais d'apprendre m'avait soufflé. Gingka à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il fallait que je sache. Au mépris de la pluie je sortis en courant de l'entrepôt pour gagner l'hôpital. J'ai couru de longues minutes sous la pluie. Le vent était contre moi. La pluie battante trempait mes maigres vêtements et me frigorifiait jusqu'aux os. En plus, je ne voyais pas à 3 mètres. Dans ma course, je bousculais plusieurs personnes mais n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Quand j'arrivais enfin à l'hôpital de secteur frissonnant et tremblotant, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers l'accueil. La dame me dit que Gingka ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite. J'eut beau la menacer, elle ne sembla nullement impressionnée et refusa de me donner son numéro de chambre. Je décidais de renoncer à l'idée de la convaincre et de retrouver Gingka par mes propres moyens.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué de trouver la direction… Il suffisait de suivre les journalistes ! Sacré Gingka ! Sa popularité est à mon avantage finalement. Apparemment Gingka se trouvait au 3ème étage. Mais en haut des escaliers, les journalistes étaient bloqués par une horde d'infirmières pour les éloigner de la chambre de Gingka. N'ayant aucune caméra sur moi et n'ayant vraiment pas l'allure d'un journaliste propret et coquet, les infirmières ne se méfièrent pas de moi ce qui était plutôt un comble : pour la première fois, mon allure de mauvais garçon était un avantage. Je marchais lentement dans le couloir, scrutant les chambres par les quelques hublots, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de Gingka pour me guider.

Mon vœu fut exaucé quelques minutes plus tard en entendant Gingka s'écrier d'une porte voisine « Mais enfin docteur ! ». Je m'empressais de m'approcher pour y coller l'oreille. Gingka semblait en pleine conversation avec son médecin Je n'entendis pas la fin de l'exclamation de Gingka. En revanche, j'entendis très bien la réponse du médecin :

 _« Je vous avais prévenu Mr Hagané, du repos et pas d'effort physique intense. Vous devez économiser vos forces si vous ne voulez pas que votre sclérose en plaque ne se développe plus vite que prévu ! »_

Une sclérose en plaque ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je n'étais pas un spécialiste des maladies mais celle-ci, je la connaissais. Une maladie progressive qui paralyse le corps entier petit à petit jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez d'étouffement. Une maladie horrible. Mais Gingka ne pouvait pas avoir ça pas vrai ? Il allait très bien. Il était en bonne santé.

 _« - … pas faire autrement docteur ! Ma vie entière c'est le beyblade ! Et je suis le champion du monde ! Je dois montrer l'exemple !_

 _\- Et bien vous allez devoir vous décharger de cette responsabilité ! Votre corps ne peut plus le supporter 3 de vos doigts gauches sont déjà paralysés ! Estimez-vous heureux d'être droitier, ça vous fait gagner un peu de temps…_

 _\- ça je le sais ! Et je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai passé le flambeau hier, en quelque sorte._

 _-Comment cela ?_

 _-J'ai fait exprès de perdre contre Kyoya hier pour que ce soit lui le nouveau champion du monde de beyblade et pour pouvoir me retirer en paix. Vous croyez que ça a été facile ? Quand Léone m'a percuté, si j'y avais mis toute ma volonté, j'aurais survécu à ce coup. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissé me battre. Ça a été le pire moment de toute ma vie. C'est la première fois que je ne joue pas franc jeu._

Il a quoi ? Non c'est pas possible ! Je rêve là ! Je vais surement me réveiller !

- _… déjà 3 mois que vous connaissez le diagnostic ! Vous auriez dû vous attendre à ce que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre !_

 _-Je sais docteur. Et c'est fait maintenant. J'ai passé le flambeau. J'arrête le beyblade._

 _-Ne soyez pas si triste ! Vous pouvez gagner 5 mois de vie grâce à cette décision ! Bien. Je dois aller visiter mes autres patients. Bon rétablissement Mr Hagané. Et reposez-vous surtout. »_

Je m'empressais de m'assoir proche d'une autre porte le dos tourné pour que le médecin ne me voit pas. Quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir, j'entrais dans la chambre de Gingka brutalement.

Il était assis dans son lit, l'air pensif. La chambre d'hôpital était entièrement blanche et l'ameublement était très rudimentaire. Gingka était sous perfusion et donc lié à plusieurs poches de liquides. Quand j'entrais, il leva immédiatement les yeux vers moi avec un air interrogateur :

-Kyoya ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne répondis pas. Dans mon attitude, j'hésitais entre colère et pitié. Finalement c'est la colère qui l'emporta et je m'écriais :

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand que t'étais malade hein ? Et me faire croire que je gagne des combats contre toi, ça t'amuse ? Tu aimes bien te foutre de ma gueule c'est ça ? T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication et tout de suite !

-Kyoya, je t'en prie calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ? Je croyais enfin avoir réalisé mon rêve ! Je croyais enfin t'avoir vaincu ! Et j'apprends que tu as fait exprès de perdre ! J'apprends que tu as fait exprès de me combattre uniquement pour me faire croire que j'avais gagné ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Gingka ! Tu me déçois énormément.

-Kyoya… Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Ah non et on peut savoir ce que tu voulais alors ? , demandais-je avec un cynisme ironique.

-Kyoya, je voulais simplement faire de toi le nouveau champion du monde de beyblade quand je ne serais plus là. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour être le meilleur blader du monde. Je le suis déjà ! Et il ne me restera plus qu'à te battre quand tu seras rétabli et je te le prouverai !

Gingka m'adressa alors un petit sourire triste et je réalisai l'absurdité de ce que je venais de dire. Bien sûr, si Gingka était atteint de Sclérose En Plaque, son état ne pourrait que s'aggraver. Il n'ira jamais mieux.

-Tu es le meilleur blader du monde à présent Kyoya. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te le dire comme ça.

Je lui envoyais un regard interrogateur alors il poursuivit :

\- J'aurais voulu que tu ne saches jamais pour ma maladie ou alors très tard et que tu continues de penser que tu as gagné parce que tu étais devenu meilleur et pas parce que j'étais devenu plus faible.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une partie de moi avait envie de s'énerver contre lui pour me manipuler de cette façon et l'autre partie comprenait qu'il avait agi dans l'intention de me protéger en quelque sorte. Il avait fait ça pour que je puisse me dire : « J'ai réussi à le vaincre avant qu'il ne meure ». Et j'en étais touché même si je n'en laissais rien paraître.

-Kyoya écoute-moi. , me dit-il. Que tu saches ou non ne change rien. Tu m'as battu un point c'est tout. Kyoya tu es maintenant le plus grand blader du monde ! C'est le sens de l'histoire. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

-Et si je refuse ? Si je veux que tu restes invaincu jusqu'à la fin ?

-Kyoya…

-Non Gingka. Je ne tricherais pas. Qu'importe ma fierté ! Qu'importe ma déception ! Je ne te trahirais pas en mentant de la sorte !

-Mais Kyoya…

-Non Gingka ! Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas ce genre d'attitude. Tu seras le meilleur blader du monde jusqu'à ta mort que tu le veuilles ou non !

A la suite de cette entrevue mouvementée, je suis allé tout droit donner une conférence de presse aux journalistes. Je déteste faire ça mais cette fois-ci je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne leur aie pas dit de quelle maladie souffrait Gingka. Je leur aie simplement confirmé que s'il n'avait pas été malade, il aurait surement gagné notre duel.

Gingka sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard mais il n'avait plus le droit de jouer au beyblade. J'en avais mal au cœur pour lui. Quelle perspective affreuse ! Renoncer à ce qui nous tient le plus à cœur sans aucun espoir de changement jusqu'à la fin d'une vie qui s'arrêtera prématurément. J'étais complètement impuissant dans cette situation ! Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de guérir Gingka. Je ne pouvais pas lui insuffler la force de jouer au beyblade. Je ne pouvais même pas retarder sa mort prochaine. Je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance. Toute ma vie j'ai combattu et je me suis endurci pour éviter de le ressentir. Mais j'y étais contraint malgré tout. Gingka restait avec ses amis proches la plupart du temps tandis que je restais à l'écart, me jugeant inutile sinon délétère car j'avais conscience de représenter à moi seul toute la tristesse de la fin de sa carrière de blader. Je me contentais de l'observer de loin. Je savais ce qu'il lui arrivait à chaque instant. S'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis notre entrevue à l'hôpital et qu'on ne s'était pas parlé depuis, moi j'avais surveillé le moindre de ses fait et gestes à distance. Je vivais avec lui chacun de ses handicaps, la découverte de chacune de ses facultés perdues. Pour moi, c'était une véritable torture. Je n'imagine même pas ce que c'était pour lui. J'espérais chaque jour que son état ne s'aggraverait pas ce jour-là. Et je vivais chacune de ses nouvelles incapacités comme si c'était à moi qu'elle était arrivée. Ma vie était en totale communion avec celle de Gingka. J'ai même cessé de jouer au beyblade à ce moment-là ne réussissant pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ma culpabilité de pouvoir encore y jouer quand Gingka, lui, ne le pouvait plus. Au bout de quelques semaines, Gingka ne se déplaçait plus sans canne. Quelques semaines encore et il restait assis en fauteuil roulant. Au bout de 3 mois, Gingka ne pouvait plus bouger le bras gauche et à peine le droit.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus bouger son bras droit, il demanda à me voir. C'est Benkei qui est venu me trouver pour me le dire. Je rejoignis donc Gingka au rendez-vous qu'il m'avait donné au vieux stadium en ruine où nous serions tranquilles. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, Gingka me sourit. Je gardais le visage fermé et le regard neutre comme à mon habitude principalement pour me protéger moi-même de la pitié qu'il m'inspirait malgré moi. Comme Gingka ne semblait pas pressé de parler, j'engageais la conversation :

-Tu voulais me voir ? , demandais-je. J'aurais voulu être plus aimable. Lui demander comment il allait par exemple. Mais je n'étais pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Gingka ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Oui j'ai une faveur à te demander. , me répondis-t-il très calmement.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur attendant qu'il termine d'exprimer sa pensée.

-Kyoya je ne peux plus bouger ni les bras, ni les jambes. Certains muscles de mon visage et de mon dos commencent à s'engourdir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Kyoya, reprit-il, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus parler. Ensuite je ne pourrais plus manger. On me mettra une sonde pour que je puisse me nourrir. Et peu après, on devra me brancher sous respirateur avant que je ne meure. Et… Je…. Je ne veux pas vivre ça Kyoya…

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de cette réplique dans un sanglot contenu mais reconnaissable. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. De ma vie je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant ! Les émotions m'envahissant, je me contentais d'une réponse courte et la plus neutre possible :

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Gingka ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il me regardait dans les yeux comme s'il essayait d'évaluer si j'allais céder à sa requête avant même qu'il ne la prononce. Je me sentais mal à l'aise alors je répétais ma question :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Gingka ?

Après encore quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Gingka ferma les yeux, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, il dit d'une voix ferme :

-Tue-moi.

Je me figeais, sous le choc. Gingka semblait fatigué mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande détermination. Il était très sérieux. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais autant été. Mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Gingka, je… , tentais-je.

Voyant que j'hésitais il continua.

-Kyoya, les lois interdisent l'euthanasie. Au mieux, on m'empêchera d'avoir mal et on me mettra dans le coma. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça Kyoya. Je veux rester digne et maître de moi-même jusqu'à la fin et je crois que tu peux le comprendre mieux que personne.

Ces paroles me touchèrent plus que je ne saurais le dire. Bien sûr que je comprenais ! Bien sûr que j'aurais probablement demandé la même chose à Gingka. Et, dans une situation semblable, j'aurais voulu qu'il me l'accorde.

-Je sais que tu risques beaucoup. Si on t'arrête, tu iras en prison. Mais on ne t'arrêtera pas, toi, Kyoya. Tu les sèmeras toujours. Tu t'en sortiras et puis même si la police t'arrête, il n'y a que toi qui pourrais survivre en prison parmi mes amis. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu trouves ce qu'il faut mais je t'aiderais, tu n'auras pas à trop t'embêter…

-Je m'en fous de tout ça Gingka ! , le coupais-je. Je me fous royalement de savoir si je vais être poursuivi par la police ou combien je vais devoir débourser pour payer un pistolet !

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Je…

Ses yeux brillants me regardaient.

-C'est que…

Je balbutiais, me perdais dans mes réflexions puis soudain explosais :

-tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes ! Comment je pourrais faire une chose pareille ? Comment je pourrais me regarder en face ? T'y a pensé à ça ? à ce que ça me ferait de te tuer ?

A bout de souffle d'avoir crié. Je me retournais pour ne plus avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Je me calmais en écoutant le vent faire glisser le sable sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Gingka me répondis :

-Je crois que tu me respectes suffisamment pour que la pensée de me voir totalement dépendant de machines te soit encore plus intolérable que l'idée de me tuer.

Je baissais la tête. Il avait raison. Mais comment s'y résoudre ?

-Kyoya, parmi tout ceux que je connais, je ne demanderais qu'à toi. Parce que si tu refuses, personne ne le fera. Toi seul est assez fort Kyoya. Il n'y a qu'en toi, que j'ai confiance pour faire ça.

Je gardais le dos tourné encore quelques minutes. Je sentais dans mon dos le regard suppliant de Gingka qui semblait me transpercer en part en part. Finalement, je me suis retourné et, sans être vraiment sûr de ce que je faisais, j'ai hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il a également acquiescé pour me répondre. Alors j'ai demandé : « quand ? ».

Gingka ferma les yeux un instant avant de répondre : « Quand je ne pourrais plus parler ».

Je hochais la tête.

Dorénavant, je priais encore plus chaque jour pour que les handicaps de Gingka ne s'aggravent pas, du moins pas trop vite. J'étais très nerveux. J'avais beaucoup de mal à calmer mes nerfs en pensant à la suite. J'étais très agité. Je dormais très peu. Allais-je pouvoir tenir ma promesse ? Allais-je pouvoir faire ce que Gingka me demandait ? D'un point de vu matériel, tout était prêt. Je m'étais procuré le pistolet et quelques cartouches que je gardais avec mes autres (maigres) affaires à l'entrepôt où je dormais. Je le prenais dans mes mains chaque soir pour m'habituer à son contact et pour m'entraîner à viser juste car je n'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne voulais pas infliger à Gingka de douleur supplémentaire. Pourtant, j'avais encore les mains moites et les bras tremblants en le levant vers la cannette qui me servait de cible. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me maîtriser mais ce n'était pas simple de rester calme. Je vivais chaque jour en redoutant que Gingka ne puisse plus parler tout en me préparant pour le jour fatal. Pendant cette période, j'admirais énormément Gingka. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude. Après la promesse que je lui avais faite, il semblait plus serein. Moins inquiet de son avenir. Pourtant, au regard des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, cela se voyait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup non-plus. L'angoisse du lendemain devait être encore plus terrible pour lui que pour moi. Et pourtant, il avait encore le sourire, un peu forcé quelque fois mais toujours sincère. Il continuait d'essayer de poursuivre sa vie. Il sortait se promener dans son fauteuil tous les jours. Il passait du temps avec ses amis et avec son père. Il donnait régulièrement des conseils de beyblade à de jeunes débutants avides de profiter de son expérience et de sa gentillesse. Même dans sa situation, son discours n'avait pas changé. Croire en soi, se battre jusqu'au bout même quand l'issue semble incertaine, ne jamais abandonner que ce soit pendant un combat ou après une défaite. Tout ce petit discours qui m'avait autrefois semblé niais, vain et inutile prenait d'un seul coup tout son sens. Bien qu'il soit encore très jeune, Gingka était un grand homme, un modèle. Non seulement pour tous les bladers mais aussi pour tous les hommes. Malgré toutes ses incapacités, malgré l'épée de Damoclès en équilibre instable au-dessus de sa tête, malgré les regards de tristesse et de pitié qu'il devait subir, il continuait à forcer son bonheur. Cette performance était une leçon de force et de courage adressée à l'humanité toute entière.

Le jour vint. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour-là. C'était le 20 Mai. Il faisait un temps radieux à l'extérieur. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, l'ai eu un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne savais pas trop comment mais je savais que le jour était arrivé. J'essayais de me résonner : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit plus aujourd'hui qu'un autre jour. Mais le temps m'a donné raison. En effet, environ une heure plus tard, alors que je faisais tourner Léone dans le vide pour m'occuper les yeux et l'esprit, assis sur je ne sais quel container, Benkei est venu me trouver l'air dépité. Il m'appelait de loin avant de se rapprocher comme à son habitude. Quand il fut assez prêt je daignais tourner les yeux vers lui pour l'autoriser à parler.

-Gingka ne peut plus parler, me dit-il sans détour. Il savait que je n'aimais pas qu'on tourne autour du pot.

Je soupirais. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de me lever lentement puis de renvoyer Benkei dire à Gingka que j'arrivais tout de suite. J'attendis qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment pour me saisir du pistolet que j'avais caché et le glisser dans la ceinture de mon pantalon. Le contact froid du métal me mettait mal à l'aise mais je ne pouvais pas me balader en pleine rue en le tenant à la main. Fin prêt, je partis vers le magasin de Madoka où était hébergé Gingka. Mes pas étaient lourds mais je m'obligeais à les faire quand même. Quand j'arrivais chez Madoka, Gingka me vit aussitôt. Je lui proposais de sortir prendre l'air d'une façon à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais prêt pour respecter ma promesse. Gingka cligna des yeux. Madoka m'expliqua rapidement que c'était leur nouveau système de communication. Un clignement pour un « oui » et 2 clignements pour un « non ». Je saisis alors la poignée au dos du fauteuil de Gingka pour l'entraîner. Avant de partir, je laissais Gingka faire des adieux muets à ses amis par la simple profondeur de son regard. Je ne savais pas si ceux-ci avaient reçu le message. Mais ce qui comptait, c'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Gingka tourna la tête vers moi pour me signifier qu'il était prêt. Je poussai alors son fauteuil vers la sortie. Arrivé là, je ne savais pas trop où l'emmener. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. On ne pouvait pas rester dans le centre-ville : mon pistolet serait trop repérable. On ne pouvait pas non-plus aller trop loin dans la périphérie car il fallait rester sur du béton pour le fauteuil de Gingka. Je songeais à l'emmener dans l'entrepôt ou je dormais mais il me semblait que l'endroit était indigne. Tout en poussant son fauteuil, j'avançais dans la rue en réfléchissant. Je lui aurais bien demandé ce qu'il préférait mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Quand nous arrivâmes au bord de la rivière, Gingka tourna la tête vers moi. Evidemment. Il adorait cet endroit. Je poussais le fauteuil en contrebas et l'arrêtait à un mètre de l'eau. Je sortis le pistolet que j'avais laissé dans ma ceinture tandis que Gingka laissait son regard se perdre dans le lointain. Le métal avait eu beau être en contact avec ma peau depuis plus d'une heure, il était toujours aussi froid dans ma main. Et toujours aussi lourd. J'avais même l'impression qu'il s'était encore alourdi, qu'il ne faisait que s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que ma mission se concrétisait. Le pistolet entre les mains, j'attendis que Gingka se tourne vers moi. Il dû le sentir car il me regarda quelques seconde plus tard. Une dernière fois je lui demandais :

-Tu es sûr Gingka ? Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Il resta figé un instant avant de cligner. Une fois. Oui, traduis-je. Alors je levais mon arme vers lui le bras tremblant. Je visais sa tête pour une mort plus rapide et moins douloureuse. Mes doigts cherchèrent la gâchette puis, lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvé, ma main fut parfaitement positionnée. Je n'avais plus qu'à tirer. Mais je ne le faisais pas. Le bras tendu, la main serrant le pistolet, je restais immobile. Gingka me regardait calmement même si je voyais qu'il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Je soutenais son regard. Il cligna lentement. Je pris ce clignement comme signal et appuyai sur la gâchette. Tout se passa alors très vite et pourtant, j'eu l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti. Le bruit que fit la balle propulsée me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le recul du pistolet me déséquilibra. La balle vint se loger dans la tête de Gingka qui tomba à la renverse sur le côté de son fauteuil. Du sang commençait à couler du trou qu'avait fait la balle dans la tête de Gingka.

\- C'est là que je compris que c'était fini. Puis je suis allé voir la police et je me suis dénoncé. Voilà monsieur le juge. Voilà tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense et je n'attends aucun traitement de faveur de votre part, finissais-je d'une voix forte.

Dans le tribunal, on n'entendait aucun bruit si ce n'est le stylo du greffier courant sur le papier. Mon avocat me regardait l'air désolé. Après des aveux pareils, j'allais probablement être condamné à perpétuité. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. J'avais fait ce que je devais faire et plus rien d'autre ne m'attendait dans cette vie. Quand le verdict tomba, deux policiers me prirent chacun un bras pour m'emmener en prison. J'aurais pu me libérer facilement mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'entendis de loin la voix de Benkei, qui était venu assister à mon procès, m'appeler dans l'assemblée. Je lui envoyais un dernier regard pour le remercier d'avoir été un ami si fidèle pour moi toutes ces années et pour lui souhaiter une belle vie. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris où je voulais en venir car quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du tribunal se refermait sur ma liberté avec un claquement sourd.


End file.
